Maerzrevolution 1848
Vorgaben : Märzrevolution als Drama Angaben bei Uschtrinhttp://www.uschtrin.de/pr_thop.html und die Angaben im Originalhttp://www.thop.uni-goettingen.de/drama2007 Einsendeschluss ist der 15. Juni 2007 (Poststempel) Texte von damals "Am Anfang schuf Gott König und Völker, und die Völker wurden wild und widerhaarig und ein finstrer Groll lag in ihrer Seele und der Geist der Revolution schwebte über Städten und Dörfern. Und das Volk sprach: Es werde Licht! Und die Revolution brach los." Die Zeitung "Berliner Krakehler" über den März 1848 "Damals lagen wir alle auf dem Bauche." Der preußische König Friedrich Wilhelm IV. über den März 1848 Text: Achtzehnhundervierzig und Acht "Noch sind nicht alle Märze vorbei!" Informationen zum Textvorhaben Noch sind nicht alle Märze vorbei 'Szene 1: Park' (Projektion: Park, grüne Wiese. Bäume & Sträucher auf Stoff, der von der Decke hängt, projiziert. Man hört Vögel. Weissbecker, von Rauch, Judis, Carmen R., Christiane sind zu sehen. Auf Kunstrasen sitzen alle zusammen. Nicht unweit im Hintergrund sind einige proletarische Wohnhäuser, Kunststatuen & Sträucher zu sehen. Alles sieht aus, wie eine vergrößerte Eisenbahnlandschaft. Eine Neonröhre an der Häuserwand stellt eine künstliche Sonne dar! Picknick im Park (auf der Bühne ist eine begrünte Plattform, mit Schrägen rechts und Stufen links, die Rückwand ist bestrahlt mit dem Park hinter dem Weissbeckerhaus und dessen Park, in der Mitte ist eine Stoffsäule, auf die ein Baum projiziert ist, man sitzt im Halbkreis auf dem Rasen der Plattform vor dem Baum. Weissbecker & von Rauch tragen Sonnenbrillen. Sie picknicken, rauchen & essen, trinken Rotwein aus Flaschen.) Set: drei Kinder(?warum kinder?Diskussion); Judis; Carmen; Thommy Weissbecker; Georg von Rauch; Christiane Schmidt; Louise Tageszeit: 10:30 Uhr (Von Rauch öffnet mit lautem Plopp die Weinflasche, nimmt ein Schluck, dann noch einen.) Die Flasche geht rum. Bevor Judis die Flasche greifen kann, nimmt Rauch sie wieder. Thommy Weissbecker: "Gib der doch auch mal nen Schluck, du Ego." Carmen R.: "Er will ihn alleene trinken." Judis: "Ich will gar nicht." Georg von Rauch: "Siehste doch, die will nicht, bleibt mehr für mich." T.: "Sag ich doch: Ego!" Christiane: "Hier, probiert diese Pfann-Kuchen! Die hat nen Freund von mir gemacht. Sind innen hohl, wie die Versprechen unseres Königs." Ein Kind sieht die Pfannkuchen und läuft zu der Gruppe. Jeder nimmt sich einen. R: "Wie unser König, innen hohl!" (Rauch lacht, die Anderen stimmen ein. Das Kind schaut mit großen Augen auf die Pfannkuchen.) Kind 1: "Was ist ein König?" R.: "Na ein Pfann-Kuchen auf einem steinernen Thron." C.: "Ein König ist eine sehr sehr einsame..." R.: "Erzähl dem Kind nicht son Scheiss! Könige sind blutsaugende, menschenfressende Ungeheuer..." (spielt dabei den Vampir an Kind1, er schäkert) Ch.: "Quatsch Ungeheuer. Der König ist alt und schrumplich, der saugt höchstens noch die Haushaltskasse mit nem Strohhalm aus." (Christiane Schmidt freut sich über ihren Witz) W: "Die gefüllt ist mit dem Blut der Arbeiter." J: "Aber er hat auch Reformen versprochen. Wir können doch eh nichts machen. Und so schlimm war es in letzter Zeit auch nicht." (Alle sehen sie an, C lehnt sich an sie und schüttelet sie, dass ihre Haare hin und her fliegen) C: "Besser?" J: "Hey was soll das, vorsichtig." Kind1: "Ich glaube, ich würde gern mal einen probieren." Ch: "Einen König?" Kind1: "Einen Pfann-Kuchen!" Ch. gibt dem Kind einen Pfannkuchen. Das Kind freut sich und rennt zu den beiden anderen Kinder, die herum rennen und Ball, Luftballon und Fangen spielen. Rauch nimmt einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche W: "Was sagst Du dazu, Loise!" Louise Otto-Peters: (steht auf, breitet die Arme aus,) "Dem Reich der Freiheit werb ich Bürgerinnen!" L. setzt sich wieder. R: "Was?" L: "Das frag ich Dich: Was? Siehst Du nicht, dass wir Frauen schon seit hunderten von Jahren..." W: "Hört! Hört!" L: "ausgenutzt und belogen, unterdrückt, misshandelt..." Im Hintergrund fangen die Kinder währenddessen an ein KinderKlatschInDieHände-Lied von 1840&8 zu singen: "Achtzehnhundert vierzig und acht, Als im Lenze das Eis gekracht. Tage des Februar, Tage des Märzen, Waren es nicht Kinderherzen..." R: "Ja Ja!" C:(isst gerade Kuchen und trinkt von der zweiten Flasche) C:(mit vollem Mund): "Lasst Sie!" L:(zeigt mit dem Finger auf R)"Siehste! Du, der Typ unterbricht mich auch noch, nimmt mich gar nicht ernst.Ich kann nicht länger dulden, dass ich,nur weil ich eine Frau bin, nicht ernst genommen werde. Die Frau ist für die Revolution ebenso unermesslich wie der Mann." C: "Ach Louise, am Besten Du nimmst ihn auch nicht ernst. Der macht nur seine Spielchen." R:(deutet mit dem Finger an seinen Mund) "Red nicht so laut von R.... Is nur Morgengymnastik, ein wenig aufputschen, wach werden. Nur wer wütend ist schläft nicht." (grinst, nippt vom Wein) W: "Sauf nicht so viel! Denk dran, wir haben noch was vor!" R: "Ja Mann, kein Problem. Wir machen das schon!" (trinkt noch einen Schluck) CH: "Das sagt Ihr die ganze Zeit. Alles machta, nur nicht das wassa sollt! Macht doch mal was Richtiges" (im Hintergrund: ein Mann mit Hut: kurz vorbei, dann weg, ein Schatten auf der Bühne wird kürzer, Umriss von einem Mann, dann ist der Schatten weg) W: "Die Bücher-Sache war richtig! Hätte fast geklappt. Dann kam das Unwetter; das hat das Drecksdach der Garage nicht überstanden. Fast alle Manifeste sind nass geworden.Kein einziges Exemplar für die Demo heute Abend." R: "Scheiß drauf, das Ding mit den Karren ziehen wir trotzdem durch." L: "Ihr kommt aber rechtzeitig zur R... äh zur Demo, oder?" (Im Hintergrund: Ein Kind fällt hin, Musikinstrument: Becken werden geschlagen; verstärkt lautes Kindergeschrei) Ch:(steht auf und geht zu dem Kind, tröstet es) R: "Kann man das nicht abstellen?" (schaut zu Kind2) J: "Du bist echt 'n Arsch...!" (stellt sich ein wenig abseits) Ch: "Mit so einem wohne ich zusammen." W: "Na und, Du zahlst doch nix dafür." C: "Sei Du mal ganz ruhig. Der hier (zeigt auf Weissbecker) erzählt mir die ganze Zeit, dass er sich das Haus da hinten (zeigt mit dem Arm auf das Weissbeckerhaus auf der Projektion) kaufen will, damit der ganze Park ihm gehört. Wer ist hier der Kapitalist?" W: "Werd ma nich gleich beleidijend Fräulein Tong Tong, is allet für'n juten Zweck. Und wenn ick it nich kofen kann, dann besetzen wat eben. Is allet nur für'n juten Zweck." R:(W und R zueinander gewandt, kaum hörbar: "Und dann stürzen wir gleich noch den König..." W: "...& legen die Häuser der ganzen verlotterten Hoheit in Flammen!" Rauch steht auf, ahmt die Geste der ausgebreiteten Arme von Louise nach. R: "Es lebe die Revolu...Es lebe die Demokratie!" C: "Na dann Prost" (und setzt die Flasche an) (Die erhöhte Bühnenfläche des Picknicks fährt nach rechts ab, die Projektion folgt und graut den Hintergrund ein. Nur Judis, die abseits stand, bleibt steht. Kurz sieht man einen Schatten durchs Bild vorbei huschen.) Diskussion:Maerzrevolution_1848 ---------- 'Szene 2:' Verführung von Judis (abgedunkelte Bühne, Zwielicht, 2 Auto-Scheinwerfer leuchten von hinten auf eine Projektionsfläche auf der eine graue, leicht zerfallene Wand zu sehen ist.) Set: Judis, Schattenmann mit androgyner Stimme, ertönen aus den Lautsprechern, wenn der Schattenmann seine Lippen bewegt.) (ein Schatten wird länger, dann kürzer. Judis tritt in ein Spotlight, der von vorn kommt. Sie ist allein. Im Hintergrund taucht ein zweiter Schatten auf, der jedoch stehen bleibt. Judis hält eine Hand an ihren Bauch, mit ihrem Daumen streichelt sie ihn langsam und fast unmerklich. Sie guckt nach unten und redet zu ihm.) J: "Was soll ich nur machen? Ich liebe ihn. (Pause) Ich kann nicht ohne ihn, aber er ist so ein Hitzkopf/Gauner?. Ich weiss, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin..." Judis schaut auf. J: "Jetzt planen sie den großen Wurf. Wollen alles verändern, natürlich zum Guten. Das wollen sie alle. Kann nicht mal auf seine Frau aufpassen und will die Welt verändern. Ach, ich bin so bescheuert! Warum hab ich es ihm bloß nicht gesagt? Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen."(Pause) Judis seufzt, ihr Kopf senkt sich, sie redet wieder zu ihrem Bauch. J: "Ach mein süßer Tommy, warum bist du nur der Weissbecker?" (Schatten verschwindet. Schattenmann tritt hinter einer Projektionfläche hervor, auf die eine graue Betonwand projiziert ist) S: "Bist Du nicht etwas jung für ein Kind?" J: (erschrickt) "Was? Wer sind sie?" Woher...?" S: "Sie sind die Geliebte von dem Weissbecker." J: "Das geht sie gar nichts an, sie..." S: (unterbricht sie) "Und sie kennen Georg von Rauch." J: "Ich werde jetzt gehen!" (Judis will gehen, der Schattenmann hält sie am Arm fest.) S: "Ich weiss alles. Ich weiss, dass die beiden etwas sehr Schlimmes vorhaben. (macht eine Pause, holt tief Luft) "Die beiden sind gefährlich! Viele Menschen werden sterben!" (Judis wendet sich zu dem Schattenmann, guckt misstrauisch in seine von dunklen Augenringen umrahmten Augen.) J: "Was meinen Sie?" S: "Sie sehen, wir, also ICH weiss eine Menge. Ich möchte Ihnen klarmachen, dass tausende von Frauen, Alten & Kindern hungern & elendig sterben werden, auch Ihr Kind, wenn diese... wenn diese beiden ..., dem König & seinem Reich Böses trachten." J: "Sie wollen mir drohen?" S: "Wir möchten Ihnen ein Geschäft vorschlagen. Im Auftrag des Königs, seiner Majestät, bin ich befugt Ihnen Konzessionen, ...äh, also Zugeständnisse & Versprechungen, was Ihre Zukunft & die Ihrer Familie angeht, zu machen." J: "Meiner Familie? Lassen Sie meine Familie aus dem Spiel!" S: "Was würde wohl ihr Vater sagen, wenn er wüßte, dass sie ein uneheliches Kind erwarten? Sie können sich vorstellen, was das für sein Unternehmen bedeutet, das wäre sein Ruin." J: "Das können Sie nicht!" S: "Ich werde, wenn sie nicht kooperieren, es wohl müssen!" (Schattenmann drückt nun etwas fester. Judis reisst sich los.) J: "Was soll das?!" S: "Es gibt einen Ausweg. Ich kann Ihnen zusichern, dass eine frisch geschlossene Ehe, welche sie vor Gott schließen, ihm eine gewisse Hafterleichterung verschaffen könnte. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Und wenn Herr Weissbecker erst einmal seine Strafe abgebüsst hat, wird sich der Rest auch noch regeln lassen." (Schattenmann grinst. Noch bevor Judis antworten kann, fährt er fort.) S: "Ausserdem könnten Sie sich mit der Belohung ein wohlfeiles Fundament Ihres zukünftigen Liebesglücks errichten!" (S. legt die Hand auf die Schulter von J.) J: "Was wollen Sie?" S: "Ich will, dass sie für mich arbeiten. Denken Sie an ihr Kind & an die tausend Anderen, die mit dem König fallen würden. Rauch plant etwas Großes, er ist gefährlich. Helfen Sie uns zu verhindern, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert." (Judis schweigt, sie ist verunsichert) S: (aufmerksam, aber ruhig) "Ich weiß mein Kind, ich weiß. Finde nur für uns heraus, wann & wo es losgeht. Aber lass Dir keine Zeit! Denk an Deine Familie!" (hält ihr eine schwarze Karte hin) (Judis (schweigend) zögert erst, dann nimmt sie die Karte und geht ab. Der Schattenmann schaut ihr hinterher, dann wendet er sich zum Publikum, lässt seinen Blick schweifen, dann geht er langsam ab, zurück ins Dunkel.) Diskussion --------- 'Szene 3:' Ausschreitungen am Mariannenplatz Schlossplatz (Die Bühne ist zweigeteilt, in der Mitte auf der Bühne ist ein weißer Strich von hinten nach vorn, links die Demonstranten, die mit Lumpen bekleidet sind, sie haben Rechen und Heugabeln dabei, Keulen und Ketten, die rasseln, rechts die Sicherheitsleute in schwarz-brauner Montur und einer blauen Binde am Arm auf der gelbe Sterne zu sehen sind, sie tragen durchsichtige Schilde und Schlagstöcker; über den Sicherheitsleuten ist der königliche Balkon, darunter eine großes braunes Tor. Der König hält die Ansprache, zwischendurch pfeift immer wieder das Mikrofon. Anfangs nur wenige Demonstranten, werden es immer mehr und füllen die linke Seite der Bühne. Ihre Stimmen & Gesänge werden langsam lauter als die Stimme des Königs. Keiner übertritt jedoch die weisse Linie. Bis es zuviele werden und die ersten rübergedrängt werden. Schlagartig springt das braune Tor rechts auf und die Sicherheitsleute strömen heraus. Sie prügeln die Demonstranten zurück. Es drängen ständig weiter Leute auf die Bühne. Dann fliegt eine Flasche gegen den Balkon und die Sicherheit. Der König ist verunsichert, die Sicherheit rückt etwas vor, bildet jetzt eine Mauer. Die Demonstranten werden lauter, der König beendet unter Zwischenrufen die Rede am Ende, er verschwindet hinter einer Tür. Die Demonstranten werfen Flaschen und Steine hoch zur Balustrade und skandieren Parolen von Freiheit und Revolution.) Set: König, Sicherheitsleute, Demonstranten König: (tritt aus dem Fenster auf den Balkon an die Balustrade, er schaut sich nicht lange um, klopft gegen das Mikrofon und liest trocken.) "An mein Volk und die deutsche Nation. Mit Vertrauen spreche Ich nun heute, im Augenblicke, wo das Vaterland in höchster Gefahr schwebt, zu der deutschen Nation, unter dessen edelste Stämme Mein Volk sich mit Stolz rechnen darf. Deutschland ist von innerer Gärung ergriffen und kann durch äußere Gefahr von mehr als einer Seite bedroht und angegriffen werden. (Er macht eine Pause, räuspert sich.) Ich übernehme heute die Leitung für die Tage der Gefahr. (Man hört vereinzelte Buh-rufe.) Mein Volk, das die Gefahr nicht scheut, wird Mich nicht verlassen und Deutschland wird sich Mir mit Vertrauen anschließen. Ich habe heute die neuen Farben angenommen und Mich und Mein Volk unter das ehrwürdige Banner des europäischen Reiches gestellt. Wir gehen fortan in etwas Größerem auf. Die auf diese Weise zeitweilig sich bildende deutsche Stände-Versammlung wird in gemeinsamer, freier Berathung das Erforderliche in der gemeinsamen, inneren und äußeren Gefahr ohne Verzug vorkehren. Was heute vor Allem Noth thut, ist 1) Aufstellung eines allgemeinen europäischen, volksübergreifenden Landesheeres, 2) bewaffnete Neutralitäts-Erklärung. Solche die europäischen Völker umgreifende Rüstung und Erklärung werden der Welt Achtung einflößen vor der Heiligkeit und Unverletzlichkeit des Gebietes europäischvölkischer Zunge und Namens. (er fährt mit seiner Faust in die Luft) Nur Eintracht und Stärke vermögen heute den Frieden in unserem schönen, durch Handel und Gewerbe blühenden Gesammt-Reich zu erhalten. (der König macht jetzt schon fast Sprechgesang, seine Stimme überholt sich im Echo, das Volk beginnt zu lachen. Die Szene wirkt absurd.) So wenig für Mein treues Volk, als für Europäer insgesammt, bedarf es einer Rechenschaft über die Ursachen des Krieges, welcher jetzt beginnt. Klar liegen dem unverblendeten Europa vor Augen: Wir erlagen der Uebermacht. Der Friede, der die Hälfte Meiner Unterthanen mit entriß, gab uns seine Segnungen nicht; denn er schlug uns tiefere Wunden als selbst der Krieg es je vermochte. Das Mark des europäischen Landes ward ausgesogen, die Hauptfestungen bleiben vom Feinde besetzt, der Ackerbau ward gelähmt, sowie der sonst so hoch gebrachte Kunstfleiß unserer Städte. Die Freiheit des Handels ward gehemmt und dadurch die Quellen des Erwerbs und des Wohlstandes verstopft. Das Land ward ein Raub der Verarmung. Ihr wißt, was Ihr seit Jahren erduldet habt; Ihr wißt, was euer trauriges Loos ist, wenn wir den beginnenden Kampf nicht ehrenvoll enden. Erinnert Euch an die Vorzeit, an die großen Fürsten. Bleibt eingedenk der Güter, (hebt seine Stimme) die unter Ihnen Unsere Vorfahren blutig erkämpften: Gewissensfreiheit, Ehre, Unabhängigkeit, Handel, Kunstfleiß und Wissenschaft. '– Gedenkt des großen Beispiels unserer mächtigen Verbündeten, der Russen; gedenkt der Österreicher, der Briten. Erinnert Euch an die heldenmüthigen Schweizer und Niederländer. – Große Opfer werden von allen Ständen gefordert werden; denn unser Beginnen ist groß, und nicht geringe die Zahl und die Mittel unserer Feinde. Ihr werdet jene lieber bringen für das Vaterland, für Euern angeborenen König, als für fremde Herrscher, die, wie so viele Beispiele lehren, Eure Söhne und Eure letzten Kräfte Zwecken widmen würde, die Euch ganz fremd sind. Vertrauen auf Gott, Ausdauer, Muth und der mächtige Beistand unserer Bundesgenossen werden unsern redlichen Anstrengungen siegreichen Lohn gewähren. – Aber, welche Opfer auch von Einzelnen gefordert werden mögen, sie wiegen die heiligen Güter nicht auf, für die wir sie hingeben, für die wir streiten und siegen müssen, wenn wir nicht aufhören wollen, Freie Deutsche und Europäer zu seyn. Es ist der letzte, entscheidende Kampf, den wir bestehen, für unsere Existenz, unsere Unabhängigkeit, unsern Wohlstand. Keinen andern Ausweg gibt es, als einen ehrenvollen Frieden, oder einen ruhmvollen Untergang. Auch diesem würdet Ihr getrost entgegen gehen, um der Ehre willen; weil ehrlos der Deutsche und das große Volk der Europäer nicht zu leben vermag. Allein wir dürfen mit Zuversicht vertrauen: Gott und unser fester Wille werden unserer gerechten Sache den Sieg verleihen, mit ihm einen sichern, glorreichen Frieden und die Wiederkehr einer glücklichen Zeit. Euer König (Der König geht geduckt, rückwärts wieder rein.) Diskussion --------------- (Die Bühne ist Zweigeteilt und vereint die Szenen Schlossplatz und 3.5(Währendessen) --------------- 'SZENE: 3.5 (Währenddessen): (Weissbecker und Rauch werden zwischen der Menge sichtbar, die Menge brodelt.) Set: Weissbecker, Rauch, Demonstranten R: "Wir sind etwas spät dran." W: "Aber gut drauf sind sie ja, ich glaub die wollen ernst machen." R: "Na dann sollten wir mal mitmachen." (Die beiden trennen sich, gehen durch die Menschenmasse. Sie verteilen ihre schimmlingen Manifeste, einige werden angezündet & mit Spiritus übergossen. Man singt eine alte Punkhymne: 'Ihr Geisterlein kommet oh kommend doch bald, die Narben sind frisch, doch die Kriege sind kalt die Gesinnung ist frisch & die Könige alt Ihr Geisterlein kommet, oh kommet doch bald' Parolen werden geschrien: "Nieder mit dem Hochadel." "Wir sind Pabst!" "Dein Haus gehört uns, Kaiser!" "Deine Frau auch!" "Berlin, Berlin, wir fahren durch Berlin!" (Immer wieder kommt es an der MenschenSicherheitsMauer zu Gedränge. Einige Demonstranten, werden aus der Menge gezogen. Die StrassenSicherheit streut sich. Einige halten vereinzelte Revolutionäre fest & schlagen sie mit Protektorhandschuhen ins Gesicht. Andere werden mit Steinen & Flaschen beschmissen. Plötzlich hört man einen Schuss. Es bildet sich ein immer größer werdendes Loch in der Menge. Ein junger Mann liegt in verkleppelter Haltung auf dem Boden, Blut läuft aus seinem Mund. Alles ist still. Der Punktstrahler sucht & findet die Leiche. Kurz darauf Geschrei! Das braune Tor unter dem Balkon öffnet sich wieder, es kommen Pferde & Panzer mit Blaulichtsirenen herausgefahren. Eine antike Schlachtszene. Die schwarze JägerFront prügelt um sich. Raketen werden gezündet. Nebeldampf steigt auf. Rote & blaue Blitze im Nebel. Nebenher gibt es zwei Polizisten, die mit Handkameras die Demonstranten filmen, jene bewegen sich sehr behutsam und halten immer in Richtung Weissbecker und Rauch drauf.) ---------- 'Szene 4:' Begegnung mit der Hexe Baba Yaga (in der Mitte der Bühne steht ein gewaltiger Baum, kräftiger und dunkler noch, als der im Park, von ober herunter kommt die Hexe angeflogen, im Hintergrund eine Projektion mit dem Haus der Baba Yaga, ein Haus mit Krähenfüßenhttp://www.mythinglinks.org/BabaYagaChickenClawHut~990222_3.jpg ist zu sehen, in den Mond projiziert. Es regnet.) Set: Judis; Baum; Hexe Baba Yaga Hexe Baba Yaga: (schreit schrill und schwirrt um den Baum herum) J: (erschrickt und schaut hinauf) wer bist Du, was willst Du? H: (schreit noch schriller und lauter, Wind bläst über die Bühne, Sturmgeräusche) J: Verschwinde, Du machst mir Angst. (sie muss sich gegen den Wind stellen) H: (lacht schrill auf, stoppt in der Luft und schaut hinunter auf sie, streckt den Kopf und den Hals, ihr Hut fällt ihr auf die Nase) Du bist Judis, die Verräterin... J: Wer bist Du? (ängstlich) H: Ein Helfer Deines Glücks, wie einer von Denen, nur viel schöner. J: Und was willst Du? H: Ich verkaufe Träume und die Dummheit, sie zu glauben. J: Warum sollte ich so etwas haben wollen? H: Nein, Du hast beides schon, dummes Kind. J. Ist etwas falsch daran? H: Du bist ein Opfer Deiner Zeit und liebst es leicht. So wird es Dir ergehen. J: Was soll das, willst Du mir nur blöde Ratschläge erteilen? H: Kein Wort. Ich gebe Dir einen Ratschlag: Geh mein Kind, geh und verrate Deine Freunde und diesen Rauch und diesen Weissbecker, aber denke an folgende Worte: 'Mit Kalle spieln se alle und mit Rainer spielt keiner. Aber Judis ist nicht Judas. Judas aber Jesus. Wenn Judas nicht Judas wär, so könnte Jesus nicht Jesus sein. Jeder Judas ist Jesus, nicht aber jeder Jesus, der ein Judas ist. So hat jedes Tierchen sein Pläsierchen & jeder Apfel seinen Namen. BRRRR!' Diskussion Die Hexe schreit schrill und fliegt, um den Baum schwirrend, davon. Im Hintergrund hört man ihr boshaftes Hexenlachen, das in Husten übergeht." (Der Mond geht langsam aus.) ------------------ 'SZENE 5:' Judis bei der SS (Es stehen zwei Wände senkrecht zum Publikum, darin je eine Tür, die erste mit der Aufschrift: Büro für soziale Hilfe; auf der zweiten Tür: Oberkommissarin für Frauenangelegenheiten.; zwischen den beiden Wänden, die Hälfte der Bühne, aufgebrachte Menschen, die von anderen Kontaktbeamten beruhigt werden, Stühle, Wartezimmer. Judis kommt auf, Regengeräusche. Im Hintergrund hört man Trommeln und sieht Rauch und Raketen. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, zögert.) Set: Judis, Kontaktbeamtin, aufgebrachte Menschen J: (geht von links auf, es ist dunkel, sie zögert und redet unverständlich mit sich selbst(sie wiederholt gebetsartig 'Mit Kalle spieln se alle und mit Rainer spielt keiner'), dann geht sie auf die Tür zu, Licht über der Tür geht an, das Klicken des Bewegungsmelders ist zu hören, sie schaut direkt ins Licht, richtet sich weiter auf und geht mit geschwollener Brust durch die Tür, bleibt stehen, Aufschrift ist zu lesen:"Büro für soziale Hilfe", sie wird von der Wand verdeckt) (Licht geht im Zwischenraum an, die Menschen dort rufen und brüllen, fallen hin und werden nur mit Mühe von den Beamten zurückgehalten) J: (sagt laut) Ich will zu Maria Seele! Frau: Wir haben schon auf sie gewartet. Kommen sie nur rein. (die anderen schimpfen noch lauter) (sie gehen durch die Tür: Oberkommissarin für Frauenangelegenheiten Clara Fall; Schreibtisch mit Papieren und Obstschale, Aktenregal, Pinnwand mit Bildern von Verbrechern, darunter Rauch und Weissbecker) Frau: Sie haben von Maria Seele gesprochen, dass sagen wir allen Frauen, die dringend Hilfe von uns brauchen. Mein Name ist Clara Fall, ich werde ihnen helfen. Setzen Sie sich erstmal. (Judis setzt sich) J: "Mir helfen?" Frau: "Ich werde Ihnen helfen, wenn sie uns geholfen haben.(Pause) Was wissen sie über Rauch und Weissbecker?" J: (scheinbar sehr redselig, aber eher aufgeregt) "Also es ist so, Thommy würd nicht so wirklich krumme Sachen machen, aber der Rauch, der zieht ihn da mit rein." Frau: "Also von Rauch ist der Kopf der beiden?" J: "Nein, so ist es auch nicht, wenn Georg wieder eine dumme Idee hat, dann denkt Thommy sich die Pläne aus. Er liebt es Pläne zu machen." Frau: "Was hatte denn der Herr Rauch in letzter Zeit so für Ideen?" J: "Ich glaube letztens haben sie irgendwas von Autos & Drogen (und dem schwulen CrackNigga Stanni) erzählt." Frau: "Und wie sieht es mit Revolution aus?" J: "Revolution? Ach, die verkaufen auf der Straße nur Bücher, irgendso ein rotes Zeug von Arbeiterkampf und Verfassungsbildung. Thommy will ein Haus besetzen und ein Leben ohne Geld führen." Frau: "Planen sie etwas gegen den König?" J: Nein, dass glaube ich nicht. Georg ist unzufrieden und Thommy auch, die wollen viel zu viel machen, aber ich verstehe nicht alles, ich höre nur immer so Sachen. -->Diskussion Die sagen sowas auch nur daher. (--> mein Vorschlag: Nein, dass glaube ich nicht. Manchmal hört man wie beide auch mal meckern. Aber da gibt es keine Zusammenhänge. Die sagen sowas auch nur daher.(AB)) Frau: Kennen sie die Haschrebellen? J: "Hat das was mit diesen Drogen zu tun? (zögert) Vielleicht..." Frau: (erfreut und sichtlich erleichtert, lehnt sich zurück) "Sie sind sehr kooperativ, ich glaube, wir werden bald zueinander finden. Ich glaube wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg." J: (verwirrt über die Reaktion der "Sozialarbeiterin")"Aber der Thommy, der macht sowas nicht. Der redet auch nicht. Der hält sich da raus. Der will sich ein Haus haben und ein Leben ohne Geld führen." Frau: Wissen sie was, wir werden ihren Thommy vors Gericht ziehn und dann wird er für ein zwei Monate ins Gefängnis gehn und danach isser nen janz andrer Mensch. Wir werdn ihn erziehn und so bleibt er am Leben. Dann kann er 'n richtiger Papa sein und sie werden seine Frau. Wir werden den Rauch für alles verantwortlich machen. J: (unsicher) Ich hoffe... Frau: Möchten sie ein Glas Tee und ein Obst? (steht auf und bereitet Tee zu) J: Danke, nein. Frau: Man kann nie früh genug anfangen an die Zukunft zu denken! J:(wird unruhig) Wenn Sie meinen? (zögert. dann leiser) Darf ich gehen? Frau:(lächelt weiterhin, setzt sich zurück) Nur noch ein paar Fragen. (J blickt auf den Boden) Frau: Möchten Sie wirklich keinen Apfel? J: Danke, nein. Frau: Können sie uns vielleicht einen Namen nennen, den Rauch oder Weissbecker erwähnt hat? J: (überlegt) Ich weiss nicht, was sie meinen... (sie überlegt, dumm aussehend angestrengt) Frau: (notiert sich etwas) Stanni zum Beispiel? oder Louise? J: Nein! Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Sie wissen, dass ich schwanger bin, oder? Da kann man nicht so viel... sie wissen ja bestimmt wie das ist, oder? Frau: Wir wissen bescheid, aber, wenn sie uns helfen, werden wir Ihnen helfen...sie wissen ja bestimmt wie das ist, oder? J: Aber dem Thommy wird nix passieren, den nehmen sie fest und dann kommt er wieder frei, stimmts? Frau: (steht auf) Aber sicher. (sie geht kurz aus dem Raum. Der Wasserkocher ist fertig, es pfeift. Sie kommt wieder rein und gießt in zwei Gläsern Tee auf, stellt sie an ihren und Judis Platz, setzt sich zurück an ihren Platz, pustet leicht in ihr Glas und wartet. Sie lässt dabei Judis keine Sekunde aus den Augen.) Frau: (nimmt einen Schluck, stellt das Glas auf den Tisch, gibt J ein Heft(Din A5) in dem ein Bleistift klemmt) So... wir möchten Sie bitten ihre Worte genau zu überlegen. Schreiben sie bitte alles in dieses Heft. Schreiben sie einfach alles auf, woran sie sich erinnern. J: (verwirrt nimmt sie das Heft) Danke. Frau: Ja bitte, aber wenn sie nicht in zwei Tagen zu uns zurückkommen, werden Sie uns von unserer anderen Seite kennenlernen. Schreiben sie so viel in das Heft, wie sie können! Erinnern sie sich gründlich! (steht auf und gibt ihr die Hand, tritt um den Tisch herum und führt sie zur Tür) Frau: Denken Sie immer dran, ihre Zukunft liegt in unseren Händen. Wenn wir zufrieden sind, werden sie es auch sein. (schließt die Tür hinter J) J: (steht im Warteraum, die anderen sehen sie irritiert an, sie geht ab und schaut sie nicht an) Diskussion ------------ Szene 6: Friedhofsforelle Set: Regisseur, Kameramann, SzenenSchildhochhalterin in Bikini wie beim Boxkampf, König, Lakaien, Statisten... Der König: (spricht zu sich selbst): „Bleib in der Bahn, alter Kahn, nur kleine Wellen, kleine Wellen…Wir alle liegen auf dem Bauche.“ (reibt sich den Bauch, spricht dann feierlich:) Durch mein Einberufungspatent vom heutigen Tage habt Ihr das Pfand der treuen Gesinnung Eures Königs zu Euch und zum gesamten Vaterlande empfangen. Noch war der Jubel, mit dem unzählige treue Herzen mich gegrüßt hatten, nicht verhallt, so mischte ein Haufe Ruhestörer aufrührerische und freche Forderungen ein und vergrößerte sich in dem Maße als die Wohlgesinnten sich entfernten. (Seine Stimme verzerrt sich angsteinflössend.) Da ihr ungestühmes Vordringen bis in's Portal des Schlosses mit Recht arge Absichten befürchten ließ und Beleidigungen wider meine tapfern und treuen Soldaten ausgestoßen wurden, musste der Platz durch Kavallerie im Schritt und mit eingesteckter Waffe gesäubert werden (warum nicht Notwehr?)und 2 Gewehre der Infanterie entluden sich von selbst, Gottlob! ohne irgend Jemand zu treffen. Eine Rotte von Bösewichtern, meist aus Fremden bestehend, die sich seit einer Woche, obgleich ausgesucht, doch zu verbergen gewusst hatten, haben diesen Umstand im Sinne ihrer argen Pläne, durch augenscheinliche Lüge verdreht und die erhitzten Gemüter von Vielen meiner treuen und lieben Deutschen mit Rachegedanken um vermeintlich vergossenes Blut! erfüllt und sind so die gräulichen Urheber von Blutvergießen geworden. Meine Truppen, Eure Brüder und Landsleute, haben erst dann von der Waffe Gebrauch gemacht, als sie durch viele Schüsse aus der Königsstraße dazu gezwungen wurden, das siegreiche Vordingen der Truppen war die notwendige Folge davon. An Euch, Bewohner meines geliebten Vaterlandes, ist es jetzt, größerem Unheil vorzubeugen. Erkennt, Euer König und treuster Freund beschwört Euch darum, bei Allem was Euch heilig ist, den unseeligen Irrthum. Kehrt zum Frieden zurück, räumt die Barricaden die noch stehen hinweg, und entsendet an mich Männer, voll des ächten alten deutschen Geistes mit Worten wie sie sich Eurem König gegenüber geziemen, und ich gebe Euch mein Königliches Wort, dass alle Straßen und Plätze sogleich von den Truppen geräumt werden sollen und die militärische Besetzung nur auf die nothwendigen Gebäude, die des Schlosses, des Zeughauses und weniger anderer, und auch da nur auf kurze Zeit beschränkt werden wird. Hört die väterliche Stimme Eures Königs, Bewohner meines treuen und schönen Berlins und vergesset das Geschehene, wie ich es vergessen will und werde in meinem Herzen, um der großen Zukunft Willen, die unter dem Friedens-Seegen Gottes für Deutschland und durch Deutschland für Europa anbrechen wird. Eure liebreiche Königin und wahrhaft treue Mutter und Freundin, die sehr leidend darnieder liegt, vereint ihre innigen, thränenreichen Bitten mit den Meinigen. - (Der König verlässt die Rednerbühne, nimmt die europäische Fahne, und geht auf die Gräber zu) „Was immer diese Opfer gnädig stimmt, es sei meiner Lippen Versprechen. Für Euch trage ich diese Fahnen, für Euch würd ich sie abnehmen. (Macht den Kniefall vor dem Ehrengrab.) (spricht zum Denkmal) „Ich werde mich als Euer König…ich werde keine Kosten & Mühen scheuen, dass Euer Sterben nicht umsonst war. Kein Tod eurerseits soll jemals nicht vergessen sein.“ (Die Lakaien bringen schwarze Rosen.) Regisseur(schreit): „Schnitt!!“ (mit einem mal entspannt sich die Szene, man rührt sich. Die Damen ziehen Bademäntel an. Visagisten tupfen des Königs feistes Antlitz) Regisseur: (wenig überzeugt, missmutig): „Na, das war doch gut…oder, was meint Ihr, Mädels, das kann man so lassen….“ Kameramann: „Hab alles im Kasten." König: Ich weiss nicht... Ich bin mir unsicher. R: "Nein, nein, das war gut...viel besser als davor...also ich hab Ihrer Majestätden Gesichtsausdruck geglaubt." (Frau & Kameramann schauen auf den Boden, Kö. schaut ungläubig) Kö: "Ich bin wirklich nicht sicher... Also ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl, bei diesem Schuss..." K: "Alles im Kasten!" R: "Das schneiden wir schon zurecht. Das war super." --------- ----------- Szene 7: Restauration der Heiligen Allianz in Heiligendamm Szene 7: Empfang (Die Bühne ist Zweigeteilt und vereint die Szenen 7 und 7.5. Der Bühenenaufbau der Mariannenplatzszene wiederholt sich. Die weisse Linie symbolisiert die Mauer, auf dem die Sicherheit mit Maschinengewehren steht. Links: die Demonstranten feiern zu Musik, mit schwarzen Pakistani-Tüchern, rechts: die feine Herrschaft sitzt erst in etwas Entfernung zum Whirpool an einem runden Tisch mit edlen Stühlen, später setzen sie sich in den Whirpool, an dem drei bezaubernde Ladys mit Palmenwedeln stehen. usw.(siehe weiter unten). Erst ist die rechte Seite ausgeleuchtet, während die rechte Seite in Dunkel gehüllt bleibt. Während der Zwischenszene, ist links beleuchtet und die rechte Seite in Dunkel gehüllt. Beim Unterschreiben der Verträge sind beide Seiten beleuchtet. Auf beiden Seiten werden Entschlüsse gefasst. Der König ist einfältig und unaufmerksam, er läßt sich Sachen wiederholen, um Zeit zum nachdenken zu gewinnen..) -------------- Set: Kaiser, König & Zar, alle sind gepudert und mit Perücken, alle tragen Pastelltöne/-uniformen(drei Grundfarbenschwuchteln - Gelb rot blau.), Schattenmänner. Königlicher Empfang: Kai: "Das Essen war köstlich!, mein werter König" Za: "Es liegt ein wenig (sucht nach einem Wort) frisch im Magen: meine Magen ist nicht so zart wie Eure Mägen, meine Freunde...ich brauchen richtiges Essen, Tier, totes Tier!" Za: "Sie wissen, mein teurer Kaiser, welche ruhmreiche Abstammung wir haben?" Kai: "Die unserer Väter ganzer Stolz... mein lieber Zar" Za: "Ja, Ja, die auch." Kai: "Eine heilige Abstammung, eine mächtige reine Linie ...mein König." Kö: "Und wir sind der Gipfel. Za: Und doch ist unsere Sicherheit bedroht, meine lieben Zaren. Kai:Und das heilige Erbe unserer Väter meine geachteten Kaiser und Könige. Kö: Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Der Pöbel greift zur Macht, geehrte Zaren und Kaiser. Za: "Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Rien ne va plus!" Kö: "Gut, gehen wir ins Badehaus."(stößt mit dem Ellenbogen dem Zar in die Rippe) (Der Zar tut so, als wäre er schwer getroffen, lacht dann aber und haut dem König auf die Schultern.) (Im Badehaus angekommen, setzen sich alle drei zusammen in einen Whirpool, drei leichtbekleidete Ladys stehen mit Palmenwedel darum. Drei Tische daneben, auf denen goldene mit Wein gefüllte Becher stehen, daneben drei Weinkaraffen aus Glas.) Kai: "Wir müssen der Bedürftigen Mäuler stopfen, sonst schreien sie noch lauter!" Za: "Sie schreien ja schon viel zu laut, es quält die Ohren..."(reibt sich die Rippen) (alle kichern, greifen ihre Becher, prosten sich zu und nehmen eine kräftigen Schluck. Gleich nachdem die Drei ihre Becher abgestellt haben, erscheinen drei schwarzgekleidete Männer (Schattenmänner), die sofort nachgießen und dann sofort wieder verschwinden.) Kö: Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen. Der Terror der Straße bedroht unseren Frieden. Wir müssen den Pöbel beruhigen. Zar: Soll ich Euch Truppen schicken meine Herrn Kaiser und König? Kö: Ich hoffe es kommt nicht so weit, werter Zar. Kai: Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass ganze Blut heizt die Massen nur noch mehr auf. (macht einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck) Machen Sie Versprechungen, versprechen Sie das Blaue vom Himmel. Der Pöbel ist dumm, er glaubt Ihnen alles. Vertrauen Sie mir, ich weiß, was ich rede, liebster Zar. Kö: Doch der Pöbel ist nicht allein. Ich habe Berichte... Es wurde an mich herangetragen, dass sich Intellektuelle, oder Möchtegernherrscher, unter das Volk gemischt haben und die Köpfe der armen Dummen verwirren. Zar: Ihr solltet sie jagen lassen und töten, mein werter Kaiser. Kö: Das ist nicht so leicht... (Der Zar lacht.) Za: Doch ganz einfach, eine Kugel, peng und weg... (Der Kaiser lacht mit) Kö: Wir müssen uns zusammen tun, unsere Allianz veredeln und den Feind mit allen Mitteln bekämpfen. Za: In Jesus Namen, seid nicht so stur. Ich schicke Euch Truppen! Kai: Das Blut meine Herrn, das viele Blut, ich mag nicht daran denken... (Einer von den schwarzgekleideten Männern, die zuvor den Wein nachgeschenkt haben, tritt an die Seite des Königs und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr, in seiner Hand hält er eine schwarze Akte, in der mit weissen großen Lettern JUDIS zu lesen ist. Der König nimmt die Akte, der Mann geht. ER dreht sich mit dem Rücken zum Publikum. Auf seinem Rücken ist SCHATTEN (CHEF) zu lesen.) Kö: Ich habe einen Plan, der uns alle befriedigen wird. Die Rache ist auf unserer Seite, meine Herrn Könige Kaiser und Zaren. Za: Ich habe auch eine gute Idee: das Stichwort ist Heilige Allianz. Kai: Lass doch erstmal den Kaiser, äh Zaren, äh König reden, bitte, mein Herr. Lassen Sie uns über diese Bedrohung nicht unsere Etikette vergessen. Za: Ihr habt recht, mein Königszarkaiser. Soll er zuerst, obwohl ich befürchte, die Idee könne mir wieder entfleuchen. Kö: "Wenn unsere Pläne erst einmal fruchten, wird wieder Friede einkehren. Es ist alles arrangiert. MOOGLE wird uns retten. MOOGLE stellt alles in den Schatten. Es vereinigt Eure Vorliebe fürs Lügen und Eure Gelüste nach Blut, meine Herrn Königskaiserzaren."(macht ein siegessicheres Gesicht) Za: Was Ihr nicht sagt... Kai: Hört! Hört! (Die Drei drücken Ihre Köpfe aneinander und reden leiser als eben und durcheinander sinnlose Wortfetzen. Nach einer Minute lehnen sich die Drei wieder zurück) Za: Hoffentlich gelingt der Wurf. Kai: "Ich hoffe, es wird sich zugunsten unserer aller entwickeln! Und bitte nicht so viel Blut, wenn es geht." Za: Was gemacht werden muss, muss gemacht werden. So war es schon immer. Kö: "Ich versichere Ihnen, wir werden alle mit erhobenem Haupt aus diesem Krieg ziehen, wir werden gewinnen. (Licht erlischt) -------------- Szene 7.5: Außerhalb des globalen Dorfes Set: Weissbecker, & von Rauch(könnten dasein. Viele ihnen ähnlich sehende Personen laufen dort rum), Punk-Ska-Band, Demonstranten, Zuschauer & jede Menge Sicherheit. Vor dem Zaun liefern sich die Gipfel-Gegner erbitterte Schlachten mit der Polizei. Einige verfangen sich in den Stacheldraht-Zäunen. Es gibt Bühnen auf denen Punk & Hip Hop gespielt, quasi ein Soundtrack. Dazwischen immerwieder Parolen: 'Wir sind wichtig, was seid ihr?'. `'Wir sind friedlich, was seid ihr?' 'Wir sind die Guten, wer seid ihr?' Ein Musikvideo läuft im Hintergrund & ohne Ton (ProejeKtion: SEX PISTOLS: God save the Queen): 3A//img.youtube.com/vi/8z2M_hpoPwk/2.jpg&t=OEgsToPDskIYxL_NMwJXcc7zcl5xvxSZ (die musikalische Umsetzung: Von den Sex Pistols GOD SAVE THE QUEEN mit folgendem Text oder als Punkversion über die englisch Nationalhymne: Heil dir im Siegerkranz, Herrscher des Vaterlands! Heil, Kaiser dir! Fühl in des Thrones Glanz Die hohe Wonne ganz: Liebling des Volks zu sein! Heil, Kaiser dir! Heil dir im Siegerkranz, heut bleibt keene Scheibe janz! --------------------- (Zurück zu 7. Badehaus) --------------------- Szene 7: Unterzeichnung der Verträge Eine Stimme liest vor: Im Namen der heiligen und unteilbaren Dreieinigkeit! Ihre Majestäten, der Kaiser von Österreich, der König von Deutschland und der Kaiser von Russland haben infolge der großen Ereignisse, die Europa in den letzten drei Jahren erfüllt haben, und besonders der Wohltaten, die die göttliche Vorsehung über die Staaten ausgegossen hat, deren Regierungen ihr Vertrauen und ihre Hoffnungen auf sie allein gesetzt haben, die innere Überzeugung gewonnen, dass es notwendig ist, ihre gegenseitigen Beziehungen auf die erhabenen Wahrheiten zu begründen, die die unvergängliche Religion des göttlichen Erlösers lehrt. Sie erklären daher feierlich, dass die gegenwärtige Vereinbarung lediglich den Zweck hat, vor aller Welt ihren unerschütterlichen Entschluss zu bekunden, als die Richtschnur ihres Verhaltens in der inneren Verwaltung ihrer Staaten sowohl als durch in den politischen Beziehungen zu jeder anderen Regierung alleine die Gebote der Gerechtigkeit, der Liebe und des Friedens, die, weit entfernt, nur auf das Privatleben anwendbar zu sein, erst recht die Entschließung der Fürsten direkt beeinflussen und alle ihre Schritte lenken sollen, damit sie so den menschlichen Einrichtungen Dauer verleihen und ihren Unvollkommenheiten abhelfen. (die drei Herren stehen verschwitzt und in Handtüchern an einem Tisch und unterschreiben einen "Vertrag", Lakaien bringen den russischen Wodka, österreichischen Jagertee und drei Berliner Kindl in der Flasche) Set: Zar, Kaiser, König (alle in Handtüchern), Lakaien Kai: "Also begiessen wir diese feierliche Stunde!" (hebt sein Glas) Za: "Ja, begiessen!" (alle heben ihre Wodkaglas. Man stösst in ausladender Geste miteinander an & trinkt den russischen Wodka.) Kai: "Jetzt wo die Zukunft gesichert ist, bereitet die Gegenwart viel mehr Vergnügen." (greift zum Jagertee.) Za: "Ja, alle Mäuler werden gestopft." Kö: "...obs ihnen nun schmeckt oder nicht." Kai: "Nunc est bibendum! (Nun lasst uns trinken!)" (die Drei prosten sich zu, nehmen einen großen Schluck, dann wird es dunkel. Alle drei Nationalhymnen ertönen und die europäische Hymne, die erst leise dann immer lauter aus dem Hintergrund sich in den Vordergrund drängt. Am Ende ist nur noch die Ode an die Freude zu hören.) ------------ Szene 8: MOOGLE auf dem Mariannenplatz. Anklage. Gerichtsverfahren Verhaftung in der Walpurgisnacht Set Gerichtsverhandlung + Tumult -->Auch hier ist die Bühne wieder zweigeteilt<-- Diskussion, Die Ausstattung der Szene erinnert an Szene 3. Wieder teilt ein weißer Strich links von rechts. links: völkisches Publikum, stehend. rechts: aristokratisches Publikum, schwarz gekleidete Männer (StaSi (SS)) unter Ihnen- In der Mitte: ist der Balkon zu sehen, auf dem der Publikum, diesmal auf einem übertrieben großem Thron sitzt. Unter ihm die große Eisenpforte. davor, mit dem Rücken zum Publikum, nebeneinander Rauch und Weißbecker. Jeweils zwei Beine des Anklagestuhls (der aussieht wie ein Regisseurstuhl) stehen auf dem weißen Strich. rechts Weißbecker, links Rauch. zu erkennen an den Namensschilder an Ihren Lehnen. Die Anwälte laufen hin und her, halten sich aber meist direkt unter dem Balkon auf. Auf der rechten Seiten steht halb schräg zum Publikum am Rand des Richterpultes ein Schreibtisch. Davor sitzt ein Schattenmann, davor erin Laptop. Die Leinwand wird von oben herabgelassen direkt vor die Eisenpforte unter den Balkon, berührt den Boden nicht. Die Leute müssen nach oben gucken müssen!!!) Set: Ankläger(Anwalt?) 1, Ankläger 2, König, Schattenmänner, Weissbecker und Von Rauch (beide sehen sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich, Anzug, rasiert, dunkle Haare, Weissbecker mit Scheitel nach links, Von Rauch nach rechts. Anwalt 1: Den hier anwesenden Angeklagten Thomas Weissbecker und George von Rauch wird vorgeworfen, bei der Verlesung des königlichen Patents am 18.3.1848 auf dem ebenfalls hier anwesenden Mariannenplatz, die Massen gegen den König aufgebracht zu haben. Sie stifteten zur Revolution an und trugen zur gewaltsamen Eskalation bei. Sie planten gemeinsam ein Attentat auf den König und agitierten gegen die neuen Bestrebungen des Staates, den Bürgern ihre Rechte zu erweitern. Sie werden beschuldigt, eine terroristische Organisation initiiert zu haben, mit dem Ziel, dem Staat, dessen Volk und dem König zu schaden. Bei den Angeklagten handelt es sich um zwielichtige Personen, die immer doppelzüngig sprechen. Sie haben einen verschlagenen Charakter, der es ihnen erlaubt, andre Menschen für sich einzuspannen und sie willenlos ihre Ideen umsetzen zu lässt. Sie sind darum feige und heimtückisch: Tücke: wohl abgeleitet aus tuc Schlag, Stoß, Streich; schnelle Bewegung, Gebärde; Handlungsweise... - hämisch: >>versteckt, boshaft, hinterhältig<< >>zu schaden trachtend, aufsässig<<, und das im Sinne von >>verhüllt, versteckt<<. Sie sehen. man darf denen nicht glauben, die verdrehen einem das Wort im eigenen Munde und den Gedanken im eigenen Kopf. Sie spinnen ihre Opfer mit perfiden Phrasen ein und täuschen, wo sie nur können. Es fehlt den Angeklagten an Glauben in Gott, an den Staat und dessen Volk, als dessen Vertreter ich hier stehe und sie mit ausgestrecktem Finger beschuldige, nur aus niederen Beweggründen gehandelt zu haben. (schaut sich um, nimmt den Arm runter, legt die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander. Dann schaut er hoch --> zu der Leinwand im Hintergrund,die beginnt herunter zu fahren). Mit bestimmter Stimme: Doch sehen sie selbst mein geliebter König, Herrscher unseres edlen und geliebten Volkes (zeigt auf die Videobeweise, Leinwand fährt herunter, Video von Szene 3.5 (und von Szene 1), bei der auch die Zuschauer gefilmt erscheinen. Danach wieder hoch.) Nach einer bedeutsamen Pause fährt er fort) Warum? (Pause) Warum gehören solche bösen Menschen zu unseren Mitmenschen? Lieber Gott, schenke mir die Kraft, diese Menschlein von Ihrer Bosheit zu überzeugen. Sie verabscheuen uns und unsere Werte, die wir in unseren Brüsten tragen und die wir gegen jegliche Bösartigkeit verteidigen müssen. Wir müssen stark sein und dürfen nicht weichen. (erstarrt) (mit dem Finger auf die Angeklagten zeigend): Sie müssen sterben oder wir sterben, unser ganzes edles Volkes, die blühende Landschaft wird mit einem Tage welken, all unsere guten Werte passé. (setzt sich hin) Anwalt 2: (steht auf) Dem König geben wir also den Rat, die Angeklagten Thomas Weissbecker und Georg von Rauch zum Tode zu verurteilen. Kö: "Ihr habt wohl und weise gesprochen meine Herren." (aus dem Publikum dringt ein unruhiges Raunen, das den König verunsichert, der mit nervösem Blick Richtung Publikum schaut.) (Ein schwarzgekleideter Mann tritt von hinten an den König und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Alles schweigt, schaut zu dem König. Der König nickt, der Mann verschwindet.) Dann zum Publikum gewandt: Kö: (bedeutungsvoll) Wir haben einen Zeugen, einen aus der Mitte des Bösen selbst...(Pause) Schickt sie rein! (Judis erscheint. Ein Schattenmann erscheint, stellt einen Stuhl vor die beiden Angeklagten, (auf der Lehne ist JUDIS zu lesen), verschwindet dann wieder. Judis schleppt sich herein. Vor dem Stuhl angekommen bleibt sie stehen. Kö: Schön das Sie gekommen sind. J: Es war nicht leicht. Kö: Es ist für die Wahrheit. J: Wahrheit? Welche Wahrheit? (Judis setzt sich) Kö: Das herauszufinden, werden wir heute und hier unserem Anliegen gemäßunternehmen. (Anwalt1 steht auf) Anwalt1: Sie sind also Judis Ischias, eine Bekannte von Rauch und Weissbecker? Rauch: Die war nie unser Freund. So eine kenn ich nicht. Anwalt2: Schweigen Sie, bis sie gefragt werden. (gibt Rauch eine Schelle. Rauch reibt sich die Wange, schweigt) Judis: Ja. (Der Anwalt holt unter seinem Hemd die Akte JUDIS hervor und blättert darin rum.) Anwalt1: Sie sagen Rauch und Weissbecker haben Kontakt zu den Haschrebellen? Judis: Ja. Anwalt1: ...zu einer der heimtückichsten Terrorgruppen der Welt? Judis: Was? Anwalt1: Die Haschrebellen sind Terroristen, das wissen Sie doch gaaanz genau. Judis: Nein. Anwalt1: Um so schlimmer. Es wird sich alles klären... da bin ich mir sicher. Wir sind der Wahrheit auf der Spur. (Anwalt1 wirkt unsicher, es scheint, als fallen ihm keine Fragen mehr ein. Anwalt2 steht schnell auf, nah an Judis heran:) Anwalt2:(laut) Stimmt es nicht, dass sie zu Protokoll gegeben haben, Rauch ist der Kopf der Terrorzelle? Judis: Terrorzelle? Anwalt2: Sie wissen, was ich meine:(Können wir die Videoeinspielung haben!) Aus den Lautsprechern: "wenn Georg wieder eine dumme Idee hat, dann denkt Thommy sich die Pläne aus" Anwalt1:(wieder zu Judis gewandt) Geben Sie es zu, es ist unmöglich zu leugnen! Judis: Ja. (Ihr Kopf sinkt nach unten) Anwalt1: Sie hören es meine Herren! (zu den Gerichtszuschauern gewandt, erst nach rechts, dann nach links.) Wir haben recht! Anwalt2: Das hier (zeigt mit dem Finger auf Rauch und Weißbecker) sind gaaanz üble Spiessgesellen, von der ganz ausgewichsten Sorte. (die rechte Seite beginnt zu applaudieren, natürlich zu erst die Schwarzgekleideten, die zu den anderen Anwesenden der rechten Seite blicken und sie teilweise sogar anstoßen müssen, damit diese mitklatschen.) Judis(leise kaum hörbar): Aber der Tommy, der hat nichts..., der ist kein Terrorist. Wirklich... Anwalt1: Wir müssen ein Exempel statuieren. Die Sicherheit unserer ganzen Nation, die Sicherheit ganz Europas ist bedroht. (die linke Seite beginnt zu buhen) Anwalt2: Aber sehen Sie denn nicht die Gefahr... Wir müssen etwas tun! (die linke Seite wird unruhiger. Die Eisenpforte geht auf, Sicherheitskräfte dringen auf die linke Seite, ziehen Einzelne aus dem Publikum. Am Rand sieht man wie Einer wieder versucht auf die Bühne zu rennen. Zwei SS Männer hinterher und rauf, auf dem Boden, mit dem Knie im Gesicht, dann hoch, eine mit der Faust und wieder seitlich raus.) (die linke Seite wird wieder ruhiger.) Anwalt1: (zum König gewandt) Seien Sie gerecht und bestrafen Sie die beiden. Die beiden müssen sterben. Sie sehen, das hier (zeigt mit dem Finger auf Rauch und Weißbecker) sind gaaanz üble Typen. Kö: Wir müssen Sie bestrafen. (Jetzt werden beide Seiten unruhig, ein Raunen und Stauen geht durch die Menge, man flüstert.) Kö: Ich habe entschieden. Ich werde mich beugen. Ich werde die Gerechtigkeit selbst sprechen lassen. (König steht auf, die Arme in die Luft) Ich rufe MOOGLE. MOOGLE komm zu uns und zeige uns die Wahrheit. (Der König setzt sich wieder) ------------ Szene 8.2: MOOGLE auf dem Mariannenplatz. Das Urteil MOOGLE Ein Monitor, der von der Decke gelassen wird, alles nur Projektion, wirkt aber realistisch 3D, der Rahmen wird langsam seine Farbe wechseln, von schwarz zu grau; es werden die Mund und Nasenpartie des gesichts gezeigt, dabei wechseln die Bilder ständig, mal farbig usw., jedoch nicht weiblich (vielleicht alles Bartträger) Nebel. Spot auf die Leinwand. Auf der Leinwand erscheint MOOGLE. In großen Lettern ist zu lesen: Moogle deine Dezision! Darunter blinkt 'Enter!'. Kö: So, meine Herren, jetzt gibts kein zurück. Die Wahrheit tritt nun ans Licht. Die hier versammelten Volksgenossen werden Zeugen des heiligsten Gerichts und seiner von Gott gezeugten Wahrheit. Der Sinn all diesen Unsinns ist uns bald gewiss, wird eingebrannt in unserer Gewissen durch das ...so das kann ich jetzt nicht so genau lesen...heisst das?...ach, genau, Licht der Wahrheit, durch das Licht der Wahrheit. Es Gibt da auch nicht mehr zu sagen, DRücken wir einfach den Knopf! (Der König steht auf & breitet seine Arme aus.) Kö: Hoheitlicher Geist unser Ahnen & Erben, stehe uns bei, MOogle, sprich zu uns! (Man siehtr den Schattenmann am Laptop fummeln, parallel dazu auf den projizierten Bildschirm ein Cursor sich bewegen. Ein Klick-Geräusch. Ein Ladebalken ist zu sehen, der langsam voller wird. Bunter Bildschirm, der bedeutungsvoll blinkt. Das Blinken wird stärker, Sirenen, Nebel & Jaulen, Pauken & Trompeten sind zu hören; großes Tamtam eben. (Dann das Ergebnis: Hommingberger Gepardenforelle. Kö: Die Heilige Wahrheit hat gesprochen! Das Orakel ist über uns gekommen uns zu unterweisen in seiner allmächtigen Allmacht. (Er hebt seine Faust, streckt den Daumen raus, lässt den Daumen nach unten sinken) (A1 & A2 sprechen unisono): Thomas Weissbecker & Georg von Rauch müssen für schuldig befunden und zum Zwecke der Optimierung der Weltgeschichte auf Grund höherer Tatsachen, so z.b. ihrer sinnbaren Revolutionsbestrebungen zum Tode verurteilt werden. J (springt auf): Aber Ihr habt doch versprochen, dass der Tommy... und nur der Rauch sterben muss. Ich bekomme doch ein Kind... A2: "Schweigen Sie! Die Zeugin ist unglaubwürdig, wenn Sie behauptet, das Gericht habe Abmachung jedweder Art gemacht. Und da sie unglaubwürdig ist, beantrage ich diese Aussage aus dem MOoGLE-Protokoll zu streichen." Kö: "Antrag angenommen!" (Judis weint) Louise Otto-Peters: Sie sind ein Schwein und spielen falsch! Nutze die arme Judis aus, manipulieren ihre Ehrlichkeit, ihr patriachales Regime zu erhalten. Sie sind wie alle Männer in diesem Land. Sei es ein Beamter, ein Anwalt, ein Polizist oder der König, alles Männer.(spuckt auf den Boden) Diesen Boden aber putzt eine Frau, die ihr rumkommandiert, die eure Kinder kriegt und die ihr dadurch euer nennen wollt." (läuft mit einer Fahne auf die Bühne, schwenkt sie, die Fahne ist übermannsgroß) Sicherheitsleute: (rennen von der anderen Seite auf und nehmen sie fest) Sofort rennen Sicherheitsmänner auf die Bühne und nehmen Louise Otto-Peters aus der Szene) (J. weinend zu W.): Tom, ich hab das nur für uns getan. Unser Kind...Ich küsse Dich!(bricht zusammen und weint) (W. schaut auf den Boden) A: Dem Königlichen Gericht sind die anderen Umstände des Fräuleins Ischias bekannt, die aus der Zuneigung zum Angeklagten Weissbecker erwachsen sind. Es kann von einer Strafe für Falschaussage & Denuntiation vor dem heiligen & höchsten Gericht abgesehen werden. Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge, Fraglosigkeit steht im Raum. "Ein Kind?" ist leise aus dem Publikum zu hören.) Kö: Das Gericht kann sich nicht gegen MOogle stellen. MOoGle ist groß und weise... (Aus dem Publikum dringt jetzt lauter: "Ein Kind?" und "MOóGle?") Kö: Also, ich lese mit der Brille der königlichen Gerechtigkeit folgende Strafe im Sinne des Orakels: Von Rauch wird hingerichtet, Weissbecker darf, unter Berücksichtigung der Umstände des Fräuleins, seine Einsichtigkeit im Trakt des Königlichen Kellergefägnis zwei Monate beweisen, bevor ihm ein weiteres Mal, sich vor Gott und dem kollektiven Gewissen zu verantworten erlaubt ist. Szene 8.3: MOOGLE auf dem Mariannenplatz. Die Verwechselung (Kamerablitzlichter, Leuten schreien Parolen, die Sicherheit kommt nicht mehr hinterher die Störenfriede zu selektieren, Chöre werden gesungen: 'Wir sind im Recht, was seid ihr?' 'Lasst den Unschuldigen ihre Unschuld!' Die Angeklagten stehen auf. Tumult. Szene 9: Flucht nach vorn (Befehl, dass Weissbecker und von Rauch vogelfrei sind) Set: (Erschießungen in Seitenstraßen)--> Stille Post Set: Barrikadenkämpfe Set: ------------- Szene 10: Gefahr im Vollzug Walpurgisnacht - Straßenschlachten - Gedicht 1840 + 8 - Polizeigewalt Set: ------------ Die Frauen geraten in eine Sackgasse, die Polizei riegelt aber die Strasse vollständig ab, Deeskalationstaktik. Louise wird neben ihr zusammengeschlagen & weggezogen. Judis hält es nicht aus, sie will sich & ihr Kind retten: Sie glaubt sich nur erkennen geben zu müssen & alles wird gut. Sie schreit: J: "Ich gehöre zu Euch! Helft mir!" Ein Polizist in schwarzer Kampfuniform, schreit: "Legen sie sich flach auf den Boden!" J: "Waaasss??" P: "Flach auf den Boden hab ich gesagt!" J: "Ich bin ganz friedlich!" P: (stürmt los) Hinlegen habe ich gesagt!" J: "Ich kann mich nicht hinlegen, ich bin schwargg... (schützt den Bauch, nicht das Gesicht)" (Judis bekommt einen Schlagstock in Gesicht, sie fällt um. Befriedet! Der Polizist rennt weiter.) Szene 11: Ende der Fahnenstange der frühe Morgen nach der Walpurgisnacht Von Müdigkeit & Alkohol gedämpfte Menschen. Die Barrikadenbrände löscht der einsetzende Regen. Sturm kommt auf alle flüchten nach Haus. Sie rennen, versuchen sich zu schützen. Es sind Projektionen zu sehen: von Wasserfällen, Zsunamies & im Sturm umherfliegenden Gegenständen, wie Sonnenschirme, PLastikstühle... Set: --------------- Szene 12: Ende vom Lied Letzte Strophe von 2010 + 2 Set: Trauermarsch Am 28. Mai fand noch ein Trauermarsch mit ungefähr 1.500 Teilnehmern statt. . Sie singen einen BeerdigungsBlues. Man sang u.a.: Zweitausendzehnundzwei, Reich der Reichen, da stehst du, juchhei! Aber wir Armen, verkauft und verraten, Denken der Proletariertaten - Noch sind nicht alle Märze vorbei, Zweitausendzehnundzwei! Laut werden die Namen der 183 Gefallenen vorgelesen: Rudi Stutze Susi Mutzke Benno OhneLeid Ben Nojes. Rosa Liechtenstein Lou Ksemburg Karin Kraus Denis Jut Tobi Ornot Wolfgang Tanznicht Annie Malisch Sean Stein Mannie Poliert Jean Darmerie Karl Ender Karl Lauer Karl Rasur Kristiane Latte Ben Efits Tim Buktoo Rob Otta Gerd Nerei Berd Igermann Mario Nette Ingrid Denzien Pat Riot Roy Digerhund Jup Ieter Phil Zlauz Roman Autor Kai Pirinia Nina Nanni Rudi Mentär Diskussion ------------ Diskussion ------------ Eingabestandards Links Geschichte Plot Personen Informationen zum Textvorhaben Projektbeschreibung Sujetliste Buchidee Das moderne Buch Kategorie:Literatur